The present invention relates to weight scales, and more specifically to a space saving folding scale.
Weight scales are well-known in the art. A scale may use one of a variety of weighing mechanisms to measure weight, but most commonly-used weighing mechanisms require placement of the scale on a hard, flat surface such as a bathroom floor. A typical scale is at least 12xe2x80x3xc3x9712xe2x80x3xc3x972.5xe2x80x3 and is kept flat on a bathroom floor. A scale is a common accessory to a bathroom, and many people weigh themselves in the privacy of their bathrooms before or after bathing. However, many people have small bathrooms with limited floor space on which to keep a scale. Insofar as the average scale occupies at least a 12xe2x80x3xc3x9712xe2x80x3 space on the bathroom floor, storing the average scale in the limited space between a shower or bath, sink and toilet may be inconvenient and impractical in a small bathroom.
In addition, many people consider a scale to be unattractive and unsightly, but nonetheless a necessary bathroom appliance. While many people would prefer to not have a scale be visible in their bathrooms, these people simply may tolerate having a scale be visible for the lack of a better alternative. Although most people have an option to store the scale in a closed cabinet, placing it out of sight, this sort of storage is an inconvenience to the user and may become quite annoying, especially if the scale is heavy, as is often the case, and the user weighs himself daily.
It would therefore be desirable to create a scale that occupies a minimal amount of floor space when not in use and that does not have an unsightly appearance resembling a scale when not in use. Furthermore, it would be desirable to create a scale that is more easily transported.
The present invention relates to weight scales. In particular, the invention provides a space saving, folding weight scale that when not in use occupies much less space than an ordinary weight scale and does not have the unsightly appearance of a weight scale. A space saving folding scale according to the present invention may include a frame, a measurement device, an opening mechanism and a display.
The frame may include a base, lateral supports attached to the base, and a horizontal support attached to the lateral supports. The horizontal support may include a handle. The measurement device may include a weighing mechanism and a case housing the weighing mechanism. The case may be separate from or part of the frame. The weighing mechanism may be any suitable weighing mechanism known in the art. The opening mechanism may be attached to the case and the frame so as to permit the measurement device to alternate between vertical and horizontal positions. The opening mechanism may be manual or automatic and may include, for example, hinges, levers, rollers, tracks, or pulleys, providing a smooth opening while preventing free fall of the measurement device. The display may be incorporated at any easily visible location on the scale when the measurement device is ready for use in the horizontal position. For example, the display may be placed on the horizontal support, the handle, or a top surface of the weighing mechanism.